


imagine me & you

by literalgaytrash



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, doin the lords work, this is Literally the plot of imagine me & you like i just switched some names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalgaytrash/pseuds/literalgaytrash
Summary: she made her way down the aisle, smiling at the sound of her fathers’ humming. she turned her head to her left and made eye contact with a blonde woman she had never seen who was standing near one of the windows on the far side of the room. she felt her breath catch in her throat and she felt time stand still. she felt every cliche from every romantic comedy ever. she held the woman's’ gaze for a second then in an instant, as soon as it had stopped, time started again and she was still walking down the aisle.





	imagine me & you

**Author's Note:**

> yes im writing glee fanfic in 2019 but you're reading glee fanfic in 2019 so

she loads up the final bouquet into the back of her hatchback and stands up, straightening her back and raising her arms above her head to stretch out. she hears the tell-tale sound of her best friends’ sneakers hitting the pavement to her right. 

“quinn you gotta come out tonight, everyone is gonna be there,” santana says, leaning up against the side of the car.

“yeah, for sure, i’ll be there,” quinn answers, circling the car towards the driver's seat. 

santana perks up, following her. “great, we can drive together.”

“i’ll meet you there,” the blonde answers vaguely, settling into the front seat.

“you’re not coming are you,” the brunette asks from her place on the sidewalk. “q, you need a love life. it’s getting sad.”

the blonde puts the car in gear and leans out the window. “i have a like life. it suits me fine,” she calls out, pulling away from the curb and into the street. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

it was a normal day, as far as rachel was concerned. as normal as a day could be anyway. everyone kept placing these expectations on her shoulders of how the day was supposed to go, but rachel was unconcerned. 

it was a normal day. it didn’t matter that it was her wedding day. she was going to go through this day just as she would any other day. marrying her best friend would just be an added bonus. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

quinn pulled up and had the flowers arranged within an hour, all that was left to do was wait. she couldn’t get in to set the reception up for another hour so she stood awkwardly in the courtyard, hoping no one noticed how out of place she was. she didn’t know any of these people, she had no interest in getting to know any of these people. she was there to do her job then go home, coming up with an excuse not to hang out with santana in the meantime. 

she stood for a few minutes then finally noticed an awkward looking guy wearing a tux that she assumed to be the groom talking to...a grown man with a mohawk?  _ i don’t get paid enough for this _ quinn thought as she plastered a fake smile on her face and walked over. 

“hello,” she said, finally reaching where the men were standing and holding her hand out to the tall man to shake. “i’m quinn, i did your flowers.”

the man smiled as he shook her hand, giving off the energy of an over enthusiastic puppy. it would be endearing if she were into that sort of thing. “oh, awesome! my name is finn, and this,” he motioned to where his friend was standing off to the side, “is puck. he’s my best man.” 

puck held out his hand with an arrogant smirk splayed across his lips. quinn fought the urge to roll her eyes but held her hand out for him to shake. she actually did roll her eyes when he lifted her hand to kiss the back of it. 

when her hand returned to her side and she was a step further away from puck, who’s slimy smirk still hadn’t left his face, she turned to finn again. 

“well, let me know if you need anything. i’ll be around i’m sure.” 

finn nodded and turned to where a small blonde girl was walking up with an older man, presumably her father the girl seemed to be talking animatedly and her father was rubbing at his eyes like he had a headache. 

“okay, but i need to know,” the girl complained, “what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?”

the adults around her grew quiet as the girl looked up at their puzzled faces. and quinn was going to walk away, she was, but she wouldn’t leave this girl’s question unanswered when it seemed like no one else would be able to offer her an explanation. 

“it can’t happen,” quinn said to the girl, “if there’s a thing that can’t be stopped there can’t also be a thing that can’t be moved. it’s a trick question … is the answer,” she trailed off, feeling the mens’ eyes on her as well. 

there was a pause then the girl looked up to her father and asked, “can she sit with me?’’ and quinn knew her plan of going to the bar and avoiding everyone had been ruined. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

finn took his place at the front of the aisle, puck standing to his left. he wiped his palm on the thigh of his pant leg, hoping to dry the sweat that had pooled there. one would think that he wouldn’t be nervous considering how long him and rachel had been together, but that wasn’t the case. 

“so what do you think of that flower girl,” he heard puck ask. “i got the vibe that she likes me.”

“puck, it’s my wedding day, can we please talk about me,” finn answered.

“yeah, yeah, of course,” he paused, “....did you get the feeling that she liked me?”

thankfully, finn is saved from answering by the entrance of mercedes, rachel’s first bridesmaid. he felt a calm smile settle on his face and he zoned everything else out. he got to marry his best friend today, everything else was just background noise. 

\-------------------------------------------------

rachel watched as mercedes made her way down the aisle, tina following her shortly after. it was her turn. she turned to her father and met his eyes. 

“if you wanted to run out, now would be the time,” he jokes, taking her hand so it rested in the bend of his elbow. she smiled and shook her head. she was ready for this.

she made her way down the aisle, smiling at the sound of her fathers’ humming. she turned her head to her left and made eye contact with a blonde woman she had never seen who was standing near one of the windows on the far side of the room. she felt her breath catch in her throat and she felt time stand still. she felt every cliche from every romantic comedy ever. she held the womans’ gaze for a second then in an instant, as soon as it had stopped, time started again and she was still walking down the aisle. she shook her head, hoping to shake whatever  _ that  _ was out while she was at it. 

she looked up and met finn’s gaze where he was standing. he looked phenomenal in his tux and she couldn’t help but smile. she forgot about the blonde stranger and finished walking up the aisle. she was getting  _ married  _ today. nothing else mattered. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

quinn was out of the building before the service started thankfully.  _ what the hell was that _ she asked herself. one second she was telling H, that was the little girl’s name apparently, that she was going to go set up the flowers for the reception and the next she’s staring at the most gorgeous woman she’d ever seen. the woman who was getting married today, which was just quinn’s luck. 

she shook her head and made her way to the tent the reception was being held in. a few more hours and she could leave. a few more hours and that woman with the amazing brown eyes would be nothing but a hazy memory. quinn could handle a few more hours. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

how rachel’s wedding ring had slipped off her finger and into the giant container of punch she had no idea, she just knows that it managed to happen, and now she was panicking. married only an hour and she’s already lost the damn ring. she let her eyes wander her surroundings hoping a solution would appear out of thin air.

when she finally turned back to the punch she was surprised to see the blonde from before staring at her with a puzzled look on her face. 

“hi, im quinn,” the blonde told her, leaning on the table beside her. “i did your flowers.”

rachel smiled, “my flowers are lovely,” she said softly.

quinn smiled back at her then moved toward the punch. “thank you. i was just gonna get a drink so…” she trailed off.

rachel was so out of it she almost let her but then she remembered that her very expensive, very beautiful ring was floating around in there somewhere. she reached out and stopped quinn’s hand from grabbing the ladle. “i wouldn’t, if i were you.” 

quinn looked to where rachel’s hand was still holding her wrist and the brunette quickly retracted her hand. “is there something wrong? i might be able to offer some assistance.”

rachel took a step closer and lowered her voice. “my ring is in there,” she whispered. quinn couldn’t help the small smile that surfaced when she heard of the woman’s dilemma. 

the blonde put on a face like she was thinking and then asked, “have you tried the ladle,” to which rachel nodded her head. “and you can’t reach in and get it… nope,” quinn paused for a second then looked around to see if anyone was looking. “alright, cover me, use the dress, i’m going in.” she moved to stand behind rachel and rolled the sleeve on her right arm up past her elbow so she could reach her arm into the punch.  _ the things i do for beautiful women _ quinn thinks. 

she was still reaching around, grasping for the ring when she heard a man come up and begin talking to the brunette, who’s name was rachel, she’d found out from the giant banner in front of the reception tent. 

“yeah, i’m finn’s boss,” the blonde heard him say. she stopped listening, focusing more on finding the ring. she stood on her tiptoes, allowing her arm to reach deeper, where her fingers made contact with the gold band floating in the red punch. she grabbed onto it and pulled her hand out, shaking the excess punch off her skin. she heard finn’s boss say something douchey, which was not surprising in the least, and she gently grabbed rachel’s left hand and placed the ring on her finger. 

she stepped out from behind the bride and made eye contact with the man rachel had been awkwardly talking to. 

“hey, i’m rob,” he smirked at her and let his eyes roam her body. she rolled her eyes, because seriously, what was with the men at this fucking wedding. he held his hand out to shake hers and she firmly put her punch wet hand in his. she glanced at rachel, who was smiling at her, then looked back at where the man was trying subtly to wipe his hand on his pant leg. 

“well, it was nice meeting you, ron, but i must be going,” she rolled her eyes and made her way to the other side of the tent. she felt someone staring at her a few steps away and turned back to lock eyes with rachel, who quickly averted her eyes.  _ interesting  _ quinn thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

a few hours had turned into the entire night because, to everyone’s surprise, quinn and H seemed to be fast friends. quinn had never really had an opinion on kids but H was extremely intelligent and easy to talk to, which is the only reason quinn hadn’t left already. that was the  _ only  _ reason. 

(maybe if she kept telling herself that it would be true).

she had somehow found herself talked into dancing by the girl so there she was. spinning in the middle of the dance floor with a ten year old. santana would make fun of her for ages if she knew this was what she was blowing her off for. 

she felt H stop spinning and mirrored her action, seeing puck standing right behind her. he leaned down and said something to H, who nodded and scampered away to hang out with people her own age. when she moved her eyes back to puck he was looking at her expectantly, holding his hand out towards her. she rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway. just as she did the song changed from something upbeat to a slow medley. of course.

she let herself be pulled toward puck and swayed uncomfortably. 

“sorry for cutting in, but i felt like you might want to dance with someone other than a ten year old,” he said.

_ that ten year old is one of the only people here who can hold an intelligent conversation but sure  _ she thought to herself. instead of actually answering though, she just nodded her head and waited for the song to be over.

turns out, she didn’t have to wait that long. a disheveled man tapped on one of the microphones at the front of the room, effectively stopping the music and dancing. quinn was so grateful to be away from puck’s greedy hands she really thought about sending this obviously drunk man a thank you bouquet. 

she shuffled off the dancefloor before anyone could notice as the man, one of rachel’s fathers it seemed, mumbled his way through a speech. feeling like she’d stayed long enough, quinn gathered her jacket from the quiet table in the corner of the tent and made her way out. she looked to where rachel was standing in finn’s arms in the middle of the dancefloor and quickly turned to leave. maybe hanging out with santana didn’t sound so bad.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

rachel held finn’s hand as they sat at the head table. the night was almost over thankfully. she was having a wonderful time but also… she’d been up for fourteen hours and her wedding dress weighed no less than a thousand pounds. she just wanted to be home. she was so tired she didn’t even listen to puck’s speech, not that she feels like she missed anything important. she did however, realize that finn’s hand had left hers and he was no nervously holding his own microphone. 

she let him stand for a few seconds before it became unbearable. she stood and grabbed the microphone with one hand and laced her fingers on the other one with finn’s.

“hello everyone, i’m finn,” she started, instantly met with a few laughs. “and welcome to my wedding. i’m so glad you’re here because…. because i wanted to tell you how much i love rachel. what an amazing, wonderful, uniquely fantastic person she is,” she looked to where finn was still standing next to her and smiled. “do you want me to keep going,” she asked him. he shook his head no and sat in his seat.

“okay so this is me now. i’ve been looking forward to this day my entire life. and i’m so glad to share it with so many people i love. and a few people i’ve never met before. but i’m sure you’re all great as well,” she paused. “i feel like i’ve known finn all my life. and i know i’ll know him for the rest of it. he’s my best friend. they say fairy tales have happy endings, even though the passage can be rough. but finn and i were friends and then we were dating, and it’s been smooth the whole way. maybe that’s a better kind of fairy tale. so look, toast schmoast, we won’t do all that. but if you could all just wish us luck, finn and i would appreciate it very much,” she ended, holding her glass up and was met with a chorus of people calling  _ good luck.  _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

quinn opened the shop the next day at twelve pm because she woke up with a hangover and, really, who was going to stop her. 

as soon as she flipped the sign to open though, it seemed every person in the city decided to stop in. which. usually she would be thrilled with but she was still nursing a hangover and people were never her forte anyway. by about four, the crowd had thinned considerably and she was able to relax against the counter at the back of the shop. 

as soon as she did so, the bell above the door rang, signifying yet  _ another  _ customer. fantastic. she made her way to the front and planted her customer service smile on her face and made her way to where a man was standing, nervously looking over various flowers. 

“hi, what can i help you with,” she asked.

the man didn’t even look up as he answered “last chance” and kept surveying the plants. 

“i’m sorry, what,” she asked.

“i really fucked it up this time. this is my last chance, i need a last chance flower,” he answered. 

not what she was expecting, but quinn could at least work with that. she suggested a few specific flowers and their meanings, each time met with the same answer. “they’re wrong.” the man eventually made his way outside to look at the selection there. she hadn’t yet turned her back when she heard the bell above the door ring again. 

“hi, welcome to…” quinn trailed off as she saw who was standing in the doorway. rachel, like,  _ married  _ rachel. she blinked, thinking that when she opened her eyes, the smaller woman wouldn’t still be standing there. but when she opened her eyes she was still there. of course. 

“hey,” the brunette started, “i just wanted to thank you for the flowers.”

_ a thank you note would have been able to get the message across _ quinn thought, but she wasn’t complaining. “yeah, it was no problem,” she answered. they both stood there for a moment, the silence becoming a little awkward. 

she was saved from saying something stupid by the man who bursted in and stopped abruptly in front of rachel. 

he looked directly at the brunette and asked, “what’s your favorite flower?”

she paused, turning her head to the side like she was thinking, then answered, “i don’t know… i think i like lilies.” 

the man seemed to contemplate this for a second before turning outside again and muttering “they’re wrong” under his breath.

rachel turned back to where quinn was sitting on top of the counter with an amused expression on her face. “are all of your customers this passionate about their purchases,” she asked.

quinn smiled. “only when it’s their last chance, i guess.” 

rachel smiled back. “right, well…” she motioned towards the door and quinn ignored the fact that she felt upset at the thought of her leaving. rachel was halfway through the door when she abruptly turned back.

“you should come to dinner,” she said. 

quinn didn’t even ponder it when she instantly said, “yes.” which. is not something the blonde wanted to think about. 

rachel’s smile could be felt from across the room and after quickly exchanging numbers, the brunette was on her way. 

the man made his way inside and purchased a cactus,  _ a cactus _ , and was on his way. overall, not the worst day quinn has had.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

rachel and finn were married, which means that they did married people things now. this apparently meant that they bought their furniture from auctions. whatever, rachel wasn’t going to complain. 

they wandered through aisles of old dressers and cabinets, rachel gliding her hands over the top of the smooth surfaces. 

“i invited quinn to dinner,” she said, not looking at finn. 

“quinn,” he asked.

“yeah, the woman who did our flowers for the wedding. i think she’d be cute with puck.” is what she told herself to justify why she had blurted out the dinner invitation to a woman she barely knew. 

“ah, okay,” he guided her towards where the bidding was about to start for some sofa that finn liked. “listen we’re gonna get this sofa for under two hundred, we just gotta come in the bidding late.” he said sitting down, dragging rachel with him.

“what do you think,” she asked.

“about what?”

“quinn and puck,” she pressed.

“oh, i don’t know, im sure puck will be into it.”

“right, but i think she’s different, you know. like... you know when you’ve just met someone but straight away you feel as if they’re going to be your friend,” she trailed off, mostly talking to herself at that point anyway. she thought about the blonde woman who helped her get her ring out of punch without even asking, the woman who hung out with H the entire night because she felt like it. she was still thinking about her eyes when she felt finn nudge her side.

“huh,” she asked. 

“rach, we lost the sofa.”

the sofa! they weren’t losing that on her watch. she listened to the man auctioning the items off and quickly raised the price on her own. she grabbed their number from finn’s hand and shouted “four hundred!” essentially winning the sofa. she skipped off, hoping to avoid finn’s inquisitive stare.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“puck will like quinn right,” rachel asks, pacing the kitchen. she’d been nervous all day, for a number of reasons. she’d invited someone who was essentially a stranger into her home. a stranger who made her feel different, for lack of a better word, like no one else had ever made her feel. anyway. 

“she’s got a pulse right? i’m sure puck will be interested. he said she was cute at the wedding.”

“what about you, do you think she’s cute,” she asks.

“well, darling, she’s not really my type,” he says just as they hear a soft knock on the door. 

before rachel could even begin to panic, finn walks past her, kissing her cheek on his way, and opens the door. quinn stands with a small smile on her face, holding a bouquet of various flowers wrapped in white ribbon.

“hey, quinn,” finn smiles at her and ushers her inside. “come on in. you gotta see our new sofa. it’s expensive as hell because someone,” he glances over at rachel who’s still in the kitchen doorway, “just had to have it.” 

the blonde makes her way to the living room, sitting on the aforementioned sofa. “you cannot put a price on comfort,” she says.

“a girl after my own heart,” she hears rachel say. she turns to look at the woman, who finally made her way into the living room. 

“hey, quinn, do you believe in reincarnation,” finn asked. quinn’s face must have shown her obvious confusion because he continued, “it’s just that rach thought you guys might have met before.”

rachel felt a blush rise to her cheeks. “that’s not quite what i-”

“i would have remembered, i think,” the blonde interrupted. their gazes met for a few seconds then nervously turned elsewhere. 

_ this would be interesting _ rachel thought. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

rachel had gone to the kitchen, leaving finn and quinn to talk in the living room.

“so quinn, are you married?”

“oh, no,” she answered.

“do you ever plan on getting married?”

“i don’t know. maybe now that laws have changed.”

finn looked at her with a confused expression that made him look even more like a puppy. “i’m gay,” she clarified.

“ah...hmm, well done,” he answered. she grinned at him.  _ maybe this wouldn’t be a disaster after all. _

as soon as that thought entered her brain, the doorbell rang, which rachel moved to open, revealing puck.  _ well. so much for not being a disaster. _

\------------------------------------------------------------

quinn was surprisingly enjoying herself, even with puck there. puck who was currently arguing with rachel over married life. 

“you’ll settle down once you meet the right girl,” rachel said. 

“and how am i supposed to know when that happens,” puck countered.

“you don’t know. not straight away. it just feels warm and comfortable and you hang in there and give it a chance, before you know it, you’re like ‘yeah, this is it. this must be love’,” rachel answered. 

quinn looked over at finn who was nodding his head. she then looked at puck who was sitting with a wide eyed expression. “yeah, i guess,” he responded. 

“i don’t agree,” the blonde felt herself say. she didn’t really mean to, it kind of just slipped out, like someone else was controlling her mouth. three pairs of eyes were trained on her though so she made herself continue. “i think you know immediately. as soon as your eyes…. then everything that happens from then on, just proves that you had been right in that first moment. when you suddenly realize that you had been incomplete and now you are whole,” she finished. 

she looked up and met rachel’s eyes, that were already trained on her and glaring slightly. 

“actually,” puck said, “i’m with her.”

finn nodded his head then, thinking the conversation was over asked, “who’s up for dessert?”

“yes,” quinn said, desperately grasping at the new topic. rachel’s eyes still hadn’t left quinn’s face. 

“no,” the brunette said. 

“no?”

“no. if you think that, you think that everyone who doesn’t have all that…. business is settling for less,” rachel argued. 

quinn backtracked. “that’s not what i’m saying.”

“that’s kind of what you’re saying,” rachel said, still slightly glaring at quinn.

“i think she said it a bit nicer,” puck interjected. 

rachel opened her mouth to respond, but before she could get a word out, finn’s head popped out from the kitchen and he called out, “coffee cake?” while he was holding the aforementioned dessert in his hands, which thankfully ended the conversation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“nah, dude, i’m tellin you she was totally talking about me with all that love at first sight shit,” puck said, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

“i don’t know about that one,” finn replied, drying off a plate and setting it in the rack next to the sink. 

“why’s that?”

puck watched a small smile rise to finn’s lips. “because, she’s a lesbian,” finn told him somewhat smugly. 

“oh, is that so,” puck paused, “well, anyone can change teams...i mean not anyone. i wouldn’t, cause you know...but anyone else…”

\------------------------------------------------------------

“aren’t you a bit cold,” rachel called out to the blonde who was standing on the balcony. 

a smile rose to the blonde’s lips as she looked up at the sky where sprinkles of rain had begun to fall. “feels fine to me,” she replied, not looking at rachel. 

staring up at the sky like that made her look like the subject of some fancy painting that belonged in a museum, or so rachel thought. then she realized that staring at quinn made  _ her  _ look kind of creepy so she looked away as quickly as she could. 

“i’m sorry,” rachel said.

at this, quinn finally looked over. “what for?”

“i kind of snapped at you at dinner…,” rachel responded. 

quinn smiled at her like she had made a joke. “you don’t have to apologize, really.”

rachel ducked her head to avoid the blonde’s gaze, because it’s just not fair for someone to be able to have eyes  _ that  _ pretty. when she looked back at her she saw quinn shiver slightly. without thinking, rachel began to slip her arms out of the sleeves of the jacket she was wearing and holding it out for the other woman to take. 

“oh, no, i couldn’t take that,” quinn denied.

“please? i can see that you’re cold,” rachel tried.

“well, if i take it you’ll be cold.”

rachel took a step closer and draped the jacket around quinn, rubbing her hands up the other woman’s arms in an attempt to warm her up. “i’ll be fine,” she said softly, raising her eyes to meet quinn’s eyes. 

quinn opened her mouth, as if to say something but was interrupted by the sound of the balcony door sliding open. rachel heard it too, considering how fast and how far she jumped away. finn was leaning in the open doorway with a tired expression on his face. 

“puck wants to play strip poker, and i want him to go home,” he said. 

quinn took the hint and said, “i should really get going too.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

quinn knew accepting puck’s offer of a ride home was stupid, but she did it anyway. he was harmless really, and it saved her the money she would have used on a cab. 

except, he didn't give her a ride home. not right away anyway. which is how she ended up in a dimly lit diner sipping on lukewarm coffee, attempting to dodge puck’s annoyingly obvious attempts at flirting.

he was in the middle of saying something when she interrupted. “have you ever met someone and just…. but they're with someone else,” she asked.

his eyes lit up. “yeah, totally,” he answered.

“and what did you do?”

“fucked her anyway,” he replied, a smug smirk on his face, causing quinn to laugh at his crassness. “the partner is their problem,” he continued, “not mine.”

the smile left quinn’s face at this. “yeah,” she started, “i think you don’t mess with other couples. don’t cause that pain ever,” she paused, thinking about rachel. “you just face facts that it can’t happen. no matter how much you want it to. you walk away. hook up with someone single instead,” she finished.

“well... your place or mine,” puck joked, “please, i’m so good in bed.” 

quinn rolled her eyes. 

she should have just sprang for the cab.

\----------------------------------------------------------

the fluorescent lights in grocery stores always gave rachel headaches, they had since she was little. despite this, she always went with finn when he would go. it became one of her favorite things to do with him.

“so,” she started, “i think dinner went well last night. i think they liked each other.”

finn stopped wheeling the cart and turned to look at her. “oh crap, i can’t believe i didn’t tell you. quinn is-” he halted, feeling someone’s gaze on him. he looked up and saw the blonde he was just talking about walking in front of him with a taller brunette. “quinn is right here,” he said loud enough to get the other woman’s attention. 

quinn’s head snapped up when she heard someone say her name. she turned to see finn and rachel, because  _ of course _ they were here. “oh... hello,” she smiled awkwardly at the pair. she felt santana perk up at their presence. 

“we were just talking about you,” rachel blurted out, then immediately looked annoyed with herself, as if she didn’t mean to say that.

quinn smiled, finding the woman’s antics endearing. “good things, i hope,” she responded. at her side she felt santana nudge her and cough exaggeratedly. quinn rolled her eyes but introduced her nonetheless. “i’m sorry, finn, rachel, this is santana.”

“santana,” finn repeated.

“finn,” the brunette answered, looking between him and the other women, as if she was putting pieces of a puzzle together. 

“and rachel,” quinn added. 

“rachel,” santana repeated with a knowing smirk on her face. 

“santana,” rachel answered with a weary smile. 

“right,” quinn exclaimed after a particularly awkward pause, “so… saturday shopping,” she asked the couple.

finn perked up, “yeah, totally,” he responded.

“great,” quinn answered, faking enthusiasm, “and listen, about dinner, we should definitely-”

“definitely,” rachel interrupted.

“we will,” finn finished. 

“awesome! well, enjoy the rest of your shopping,” quinn replied, desperately wanting an out before santana said something embarrassing.

“you too,” rachel grinned at her before tugging on finn’s sleeve, pulling him in the other direction.

quinn watched them walk away, then counted. 

_ one, two, three-. _

“what the fuck was that,” santana asked. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“that’s what i was trying to tell you,” finn said the next aisle over. “quinn is gay. say, do you think that was the girlfriend?”

rachel paused. “...she’s gay,” she asked, trying and failing to sound disinterested. 

“totally,” finn responded, not picking up on rachel’s tone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“she’s not just straight, quinn,” santana said, “she’s like. church girl straight.”

quinn rolled her eyes, something she always seemed to do when santana was around. “shut up, san.” she continued to push the grocery cart in front of her, feeling it connect with something solid. 

which just happened to be finn and rachel’s cart.  _ of course.  _

“hey,” santana said with enthusiasm she only had when she was planning on embarrassing quinn. “how’re ya doing? we were just talking about you this time!”

rachel looked like she was going to say something, probably to get them out of this situation but finn spoke before she could get any words out.

“santana, are you gay,” he asked.

quinn saw a smile spread slowly over santana’s face and she could feel her own cheeks grow warm. “am i gay,” santana paused, a wicked grin on her lips, “i’m estatic.”

finn smiled back, an innocent smile, quinn noted, not like the one her best friend was currently sporting. “and are you two…,” he trailed off, motioning between quinn and santana. 

santana pulled the blonde into her side and ruffled her hair, resulting in a disgruntled quinn as she said, “oh, me and q? no, no. i’ve tried, but she loves another.” 

“right! anyway, im sure you’re busy so we’ll just be going this way,” quinn pulled at santana’s arm and waved a hand over her shoulder at the couple.

“right, bye,” rachel called out. 

“so,” finn started, watching the two women stalk away, quinn looking annoyed with santana. “i found out that they are not, in fact, dating,” he finished, looking proud of himself.

“right,” rachel rolled her eyes. “very tactful. let’s go.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

finn got into bed monday night and looked to where his wife was reading some paperback he’d seen her read numerous times before. he sighed, not at her, just in general. 

rachel looked over at the sound. “hey,” she said, a small smile gracing her lips, “what’s wrong?”

“so you know how rob is a dick,” he said referring to his boss. rachel nodded. “he’s got this really sweet girlfriend and he’s cheating on her. i just don’t get it. if he wants to leave he should just tell her.”

rachel listened, a pensive look on her face. “maybe he doesn’t want to leave,” she said in a small voice. “maybe he doesn’t know what he wants.”

“well, he should figure it out before someone gets hurt,” finn replied. he met rachel’s eyes. she was staring at him like she was trying to figure him out. he smiled confusedly. “why are you looking at me?”

rachel hesitated. “because, you’re a good person.”

finn smiled and kissed her cheek. he rolled over and went to sleep, not realizing that rachel would stay up for hours longer, pondering how rob’s situation compared to hers and realizing how bad of a person that made her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

quinn, like most people, hated school as a kid. she was kind of nerdy, a little too awkward, an easy target for bullies. so, when H had asked her to help her with her project over space and planets, quinn was obviously hesitant. she’d done it though, and in turn she received an invitation to watch H give her presentation, which she accepted against her better judgement. 

she was sitting in a chair far too small for an adult body, wishing the time would move faster. she looked over to where H was talking with one of her friends and smiled when the girl waved at her. she felt someone settle into the chair next to her. 

“hey,” quinn heard a soft voice close to her ear, “what are you doing here?”

quinn shouldn’t have been surprised that rachel also showed up to watch H’s presentation, the two were exceptionally close for siblings so far apart in age. “hey,” the blonde answered. “i helped H with her project.”

rachel felt something warm happen in her chest. well. she felt something  _ warmer  _ than she usually felt when she was near quinn. this woman was essentially a stranger, but she took the time to help rachel’s little sister with something as trivial as a school project. quinn was becoming increasingly dangerous to rachel’s self control.

rachel was saved having to respond by the lights in the small classroom shutting off abruptly. she heard quinn’s sharp intake of breath at her side and looked in her general direction. she locked eyes with the blonde then felt something nudge her pinkie. rachel tore her eyes from quinn’s to see the woman’s pinkie brushing her own. a bit of blonde hair fell into quinn’s eyes and rachel reached her hand up to push it behind her ear.

rachel seemed to be a  _ lot  _ closer to quinn than she had previously been and  _ was it hotter in here?  _ rachel was burning up. she could feel her cheeks growing red. 

she saw quinn’s lips part like she was going to say something, but then, as abruptly as they had gone off, the lights flipped on, snapping both women out of their stupor. they sprung apart from each other, both hoping the other hadn’t realized. 

“what’d you think,” H questioned, walking over from where she had just got done presenting. a presentation that neither quinn or rachel heard a word of. 

“it was great, dude,” quinn replied, extending her fist out for H to fistbump.

“truly, H, i’ve never seen such a sophisticated presentation on…” rachel trailed off. 

“the possibility of space habitation,” quinn supplied, sensing the brunette’s dilemma. 

“right! the possibility of space habitation. really thought provoking stuff there kid.”

H rolled her eyes. “you guys are acting weird. i’m gonna go talk to my friends. bye quinn,” she said, heading back in the direction she came from, leaving rachel and quinn in a heavy blanket of tension. 

quinn sat for a couple seconds then, “can i walk you out?”

rachel smiled. quinn sounded almost... _ nervous?  _ “yeah, sure.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

quinn couldn’t believe how stupid and wreckless she was being. was she really going to kiss rachel? a married woman? in an elementary school classroom? she knew better than that, she really did. and now she was walking her outside, prolonging their interaction for some reason. well. quinn knew the reason. she wasn’t going to acknowledge the reason, lest it become more real.

“hey, quinn,” rachel set her hand on quinn’s arm to stop her walking. “can i ask you something?”

quinn felt her heart drop to her feet. “yeah,” she hoped the shake in her voice wasn’t as evident to rachel as it was to her.

rachel paused, a thoughtful look on her face, then in an instant her face was blank. “nevermind, it was dumb. you have to go right?”

and  _ no  _ quinn  _ didn’t  _ have to go but the brunette looked like she needed an escape and quinn knew she had to look the same. “yeah, yeah. you know how it is… flowers to deliver and such…”

“yeah! yeah, i’ll uh… see you,” rachel replied, a small smile on her face. 

quinn felt a smile rise to her own lips. “see you, rachel.”

_ well,  _ quinn thought,  _ i’m fucked.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hi all ! i hope you all enjoyed this ! im hoping to make this around 3 chapters if people receive it well, and if they dont... i might still make it 3 chapters agshfjgfdhfh anyway ! im on twitter (sapphiclil) and tumblr (literal-gay-trash) so pop over and say hello if you want !  
thanks for reading !


End file.
